From HeartBreaker to Lover
by BurnTheseWordsIntoMySkin
Summary: Kate's got a secret, what will Tony do about it? This is my 1st shot at an NCIS fic, so criticism constructive, of course is GREATLY APPRECIATED.
1. Falling Flat On My Face

After Tony was declared okay to go home, I still couldn't leave his side. I felt so guilty about what had happened to him, I just... couldn't leave him.

Although I could hardly stand him most of the time, that day, I didn't even notice how annoying Tony was. Maybe I'd fallen head over heels for him. If that was the case, I needed professional help right away.

Tony still felt sick. No matter what I did to try to make him feel better, he still felt just as bad. I'd almost given up, when Tony took my hand and made me sit beside him. I tried to pull away, but it was no use.

"Tony-"

"Kate, please, just... sit with me for a while." He put my hand to his chest. "Please?" I smiled and sat back. Tony laid his head on my shoulder, and we sat like that for a while. That is, until Tony moved his head lower, to my chest.

"Tony," I warned.

"Sh," Tony said softly, putting his finger to my lips, "I'm listening." I quieted down and dealt with Tony being so close to me.

"Listening to what, exactly?"

"That cute little sound you make when you breathe in. Your heartbeat." He smiled.

So did I. "Tony, you're so high."

"I am most definitely not, Katelyn."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. In fact, Kate, I still remember you and that wet T-shirt. That was hot."

"Hush, Tony. Not nearly as hot as you kissing that transvestite."

"Shut up, Kate. I was admiring you, and you went and insulted me. That's unacceptable. I'm telling Abbey when we get back."

"Well, I'll just tell her that you actually shoved your hands down my pants."

"You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet?"

Tony was silent after that, for a while.

"Kate?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me even though you could've died."

I smiled and ran my fingers through Tony's hair. "I was making sure you didn't harass that nurse we had." Tony let out a loud laugh, then lost his breath and shrank back into my chest again.

"Oh, Kate... I'm not as stupid as you think, you know. I know you stayed because you wanted to make sure I was okay, because you felt guilty."

I rolled my eyes, but I knew he was right. I did feel guilty, and I couldn't leave Tony's side until he was better again. Tony slipped out of my arms and took my hands in his. As I reluctantly followed Tony, I saw the hunger in his eyes. "Tony, no!" I squealed.

"No, what?" he asked innocently.

"I'm _not _sleeping with you! You're such a pig!"

Tony laughed and pulled me into his bedroom. "So we'll be sleeping side-by-side, big deal! It's not like I was going to take advantage of you, Kate. I may be crazy for-"Tony stopped suddenly.

"Crazy for what?"

"For you," he said softly, almost too softly to hear.

My eyes went wide. Had he really just said what I thought he had just said? He was crazy for me? Tony, the man who chased after women, was crazy for _me? _"Tony," I started.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I was totally out of line. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you should not have said that, Tony. But you did, and I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say it at all. Now lay down." I pointed to the bed.

Tony grinned his evil childish grin and dropped his pants, then peeled off his shirt.

"Tony, I said no."

"Relax, Kate. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just sleep better in... this."


	2. And Into the Sky

"You mean with only boxers on?"

"Yes, exactly. Now, lay down, Kate." I shook my head. Tony frowned and pushed me backwards. I flopped back and gasped. Tony was over me before I could stop him.

"Tony," I whined.

"Kate, you're fine. I told you, like, three times already."

I glared and pushed him to the side. "You're an ass, Dinozzo." Tony's hands slipped down to my belt. I looked at him, and he smiled.

"Sorry, but if you're going to be in my bed, you'll play by my rules. And my rules say that you cannot wear a belt in my bed."

I rolled my eyes and slipped off my belt, throwing it to the side. "There, better?" Tony nodded and put his head on my chest again. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He nodded again. "By now, I'd think you were going to make me put on a naughty nurse costume and serve you all day." Tony smiled wide. "You meant what you said before, didn't you?"

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't. You'll never know." I was quiet until I felt Tony breathing down the front of my shirt.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Nope. I'm just enjoying my time with you, my dear," Tony said as he raised his head. We sat up together. I breathed in and out deeply.

"You did not just-" I was cut off by Tony's finger on my lips again.

"Sh, Kate. Just... accept it as it comes."

"Accept what as it comes?"

"Accept the feelings." I closed my eyes.

As I was about to speak again, I was cut off by something soft and warm on my lips. My eyelids sprang open, and I tried to push Tony away. He moved his hands to my shoulders and pulled me in closer. Though what he was doing felt wrong on a number of levels, it felt right on another.

I leaned into Tony's kiss and ran my fingers through his hair once more.

When we pulled apart, gasping for air, Tony ran his knuckles along my jaw and smiled. I smiled back and took a deep breath. "Wow," I said blankly, "Tony, that was-"

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"Sorry about what?"

"Kissing you... Like that... I shouldn't have-"

"No, Tony, you should have. A long time ago, you should have. I'm glad you did. We... I... Tony, we've been fighting since we met, since you started hitting on me. When you got sick, I realized that it's not because we hate each other. I realized that it's sexual tension, and because we've been fighting it for so long, we've started believing that we hate each other. We... Tony, thank you."

He smiled and pulled my lips to his again. I laughed and let my emotions run free through my veins. I didn't notice it until Tony did, but those emotions decided to show themselves as tears. I didn't know if they were tears of sadness or joy or anger, or a combination of the three.

"Kate, you're crying," he said softly and wiped away my tears as best he could.

I chuckled. "I know. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm..."

"It's okay. It's... cute."

"Tony, according to you, Swedish models are cute. Me, crying? I really doubt that you consider that cute."

"But I do, Kate."

"Shut up, Tony."

"Kiss me, Kate."

"No."

"Then I guess I'll make that story you were going to tell Abbey true, then."

"What story?"

"The one about me shoving my hands down your pants."

I pushed Tony back onto his bed and knelt over him, pinning his arms to the bed. "You will _not _be putting your hands in my pants, Anthony Dinozzo."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Tony smiled. "You _so _want me, Kate."

"Do not." I glared at him and brought my face a little closer to his.  
"If you don't want me, then... Prove it."

"Prove it how?"  
"I don't know. Figure it out yourself."

My eyes narrowed again, then, out of nowhere, Tony flew forward and kissed me again. I was taken by surprise, and didn't fight back when he rolled us to opposite positions. I kissed him back, and the kiss intensified quickly. I didn't notice the footsteps, and neither did Tony.


End file.
